


Nichts ist so wie es scheint...

by Duece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece
Summary: Wie könnte die Ziehung der Champions für das Trimagische Turnier noch ausgegangen sein.
Kudos: 2





	Nichts ist so wie es scheint...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nothing is as it seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302114) by [Duece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece)



> Ich habe mal wieder zu viele Fanfiktions gelesen und da kam mir der Gedanke wie ich Harry aus dem Trimagischen Turnier nehmen kann. Ich hoffe, dass man es so nicht gelesen hat.
> 
> Alles Roh, da kein Beta :D
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Nichts ist so wie es scheint...

„Und der Champion für Hogwarts ist…“ fing Dumbledore an als er nach dem Pergament Stück griff, das soeben aus dem Feuerkelch geschossen kam „Cedric Diggory!“

Die vier Haustische klatschten wie wild, einige Schüler riefen laut Hals Cedrics Namen. Am Lautesten von allen waren natürlich die Hufflepuffs, die IHREN Champion feierten. Das erste Mal hatte das Haus, das von allen immer nur unterschätzt wurde, etwas was keines der anderen Häuser hatte.

„Bravo, bravo Mister Diggory, wenn sie den anderen Champions in die Kammer folgen würden“, sagte Dumbledore so laut, dass er über die Schülergehört werden konnte.

Cedric befreite sich von seinen Mitschülern und joggte zum Schulleiter, stellte sich neben ihn und winkte noch einmal der Großen alle zu, bevor er sich in die angrenzende Kammer begab.

„Ich danke ihnen allen und wünsche uns ein spannendes Trimagische Turnier“, sprach Dumbledore zu allen Anwesenden, bevor er sich umdrehte, um auch in die Kammer zu gehen.

Er hatte keine zwei Schritte gemacht, als ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, wusste er was passiert war. Er mochte zwar alt sein, aber sein Gehör war noch so gut wie eh und je. Doch er wusste er brauchte eine Bestätigung seiner Augen, um zu glauben, was er gehört hatte. Noch während er seinen Kopf drehte, wurde es in der Großen Halle plötzlich mucks Mäuschen still. Ein Zeichen dafür das er sich doch nicht geirrt hatte. 

Wie schon bei den anderen drei Champions hatte der Feuerkelch ein Stück Pergament ausgestoßen, das nun langsam Richtung Boden glitt. Hin und Her, hin und Her.  
Dumbledore griff nach dem Pergament und er starte es beinahe eine halbe Minute nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Die Anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer sahen den Schulleiter nur verstutzt an.

„Harry Potter“, flüsterte Dumbledore, doch da es so leise war, trug die Stille seine Stimme in jede Ecke der Großen Halle.

~~~***~~~

Harry saß zusammen mit Hermione am Tisch der Gryffindors und sah zu wie die Champions für das Turnier gezogen wurden. Wie alle klatschteer für jeden der Champions doch war er auch etwas enttäuscht, das es nicht Angelina geworden war.

„Ich hoffe Cedric weiß worauf er sich da eingelassen hat“, meinte Hermione nur während sie klatschte.

Sie hatte jedem der es hören und zum Teil auch nicht hören wollte, erzählt was sie über das Trimagische Turnier in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Nicht immer war es gut für einen oder sogar alle Champions ausgegangen. Es gab Verstümmelungen und Tote.

„Mitsicherheit Hermione, sonst hätte er seinen Namen nicht in den Feuerkelch getan“, meinte Harry beschwichtigend.  
„Lass es doch gut sein Hermione“, meinte Ron etwas böse, wärend er Dumbledore zuzuhören versuchte.

Auch die drei wurden uhrplötzlich still, als ein viertes Pergament aus dem Feuerkelch schnellte. Noch wärend das Pergament in die Höhe schnellte, machte sich ein schlechtes Gefühl im Bau von Harry breit.

„Nein“, murmelte er nur und sah dem Pergament hinterher.  
„Harry?“, wollte Hermione wissen, da sie Harry gehört hatte.  
„Nicht schon wieder“, flüsterte Harry nun zugleich erstaunt, verwirrt und wütend.

Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr, was war nur in ihren besten Freund gefahren? Was hatte er denn nur, dass er so etwas sagte. Sie war so vertieft ihn ihre Analyse von Harry, dass sie nicht mitbekam wie Dumbledore das Pergament griff. Erst als sie hörte wie der Schulleiter Harry Namen flüsterte, machte es bei ihr klick.

„Nein“, hauchte sie aus was sie dachte und sah zu ihrem besten Freund.

~~~***~~~

„Harry Potter!“, wiederholte Dumbledore lauter den Namen auf dem Pergament, so das nun wirklich jeder in der Großen Halle wusste was los war.  
„Mr. Potter!“, rief der Schulleiter nun und suchte Harry am Tisch der Gryffindors.  
„Was geht hier vor sich?“, wollte Professor McGonagall wissen, als sie von ihrem Platz am Lehrertisch aufgesprungen war.  
„Das weiß ich nicht Minerva“, meinte Dumbledore nur, bevor er sich an Harry wandte „Mr. Potter kommen sie bitte zu mir, wir müssen in die Kammer zu den anderen Champions.“

Verwirrt und etwas vergänglich stand Harry von seinem Platz auf, was die anderen Schüler als Zeichen nahmen ihn auszubuhen und als Betrüger zu betiteln. Was für ihn am schlimmsten war, er konnte einige Stimmen identifizieren, es waren seine eigenen Haus Mitglieder, Gryffindors, die ihn als Betrüger bezeichneten.  
So schnell er konnte eilte er zu Professor Dumbledore, doch bevor er dort ankam, ertönte eine Neue Stimme in dem durcheinander, die alle übertraf.

„STOP!“

~~~***~~~

Wie schon zu vor wurde es ruhig in der Großen Halle, doch die Schüler tuschelten unter sich weiter über den Betrüger Harry Potter.

„Was geht hier vor sich?“, fragte eine Frau, die soeben die Große Halle betreten hatte.   
„Madam Bones, was bringt sie nach Hogwarts?“, fragte Dumbledore verwundert.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich der Ziehung des Champions in meiner Position als Abteilungsleitern für Magische Strafverfolgung beiwohnen“, antworte Madam Bones.  
„Mir kam allerdings etwas dazwischen und ich habe mich etwas verspätet. Wie es aussieht ist es aber schon vorbei. Wie geht es denn Miss Delacour, Mister Krumm und Mister Diggory?“

Es war Professor McGonagall die als erste wieder klar denken konnte, nach dem Madam Bones gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht bei der Ziehung dabei sein konnte, aber genau wusste wer als Champion gezogen wurde.

„Madam Bones, wo her wissen sie wer gezogen wurde? Das ist noch keine 5 Minuten her?“, sprach McGonagall das aus was viele dachten.  
Doch noch bevor Madam Bones antworten konnte, sprach Harry Potter dazwischen. 

„Sie müssen mir helfen Madam Bones! Mein Name ist aus dem Feuerkelch gekommen ohne, dass ich ihn hineingetan habe!“, kam es flehend von Harry, der noch immer neben Dumbledore stand.

„WAS!“, brüllte Madam Bones laut auf und sah Harry direkt an.  
„So ist es Amelia“, meinte Dumbledore „Miste Potters Name wurde kurz vor deinem Eintreffen von Feuerkelch ausgeworfen.“  
„Das ist unmöglich Dumbledore ich habe selbst gesehen, welche Namen im Feuerkelch gelandet sind und Mr. Potters Name war nicht dabei, da er nicht teilnehmen darf, da er zu jung ist“, erwiderte Madam Bones, wärend sie ihren Zauberstab aus einem Unterarmholster zog.  
„Expecto Patronum. Robbarts bringen Sie ihr Team nach Hogwarts mit allen Unterlagen. SO schnell es geht!“, sagte Madam Bones zu dem erschienen Patronus in Form eines Pumas, bevor er durch die Wand der Großen Halle verschwand.

„Bis meine Auroren hier sind, will ich genau wissen Mister Potter was hier los ist“, meinte Madam Bones als sie langsam auf Harry zuging.

„Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Feuerkelch getan Madam Bones“, sprach Harry, wurde aber direkt von rufen mit Betrüger und Lügner überlagert.

„Niemand sprich hier außer mir!“, brüllte Madam Bons in die Halle. „Das ist jetzt eine Offizielle Angelegenheit der Magischen Strafverfolgung.“

„Amelia muss das wirklich sein?“, fragte Dumbledore aufgebracht. 

„Ja muss es Albus. Hier stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht, dessen bin ich mir sicher“, erwiderte Madam Bones trocken und Wand sich vom Schulleiter ab. 

„Professor McGonagall während sie so freundlich die anderen Champions auf der Kammer zu holen. Wie sollten auch sehen was wir hier besprechen“, fragte Madam Bones Professor McGonagall freundlichst aber bestimmt. 

„Natürlich Amelia“, meinte Professor begonnen gell und ging zur Tür der Kammer und verschwand in dieser.

Madam Bones unterdessen stand vor dem Tisch der Lehrer und blickte über die vier Haustische und versuchte sich ein Bild der Lage zu machen, wären sie auf ihre Auroren wartete.

~~~***~~~

Der Patronus erreichte Auror Robbarts als er gerade sein Büro verlassen wollte, nachdem Madam Bones ihm und seinem Team frei gegeben hatte für den restlichen Abend und den nächsten Tag. 

„Robbarts bringen Sie ihr Team nach Hogwarts mit allen Unterlagen. SO schnell es geht!“, sprach der Patronus zu ihm mit der Stimme von Madam Bones.

„Das kann doch nichts gutes bedeuten“, murmelte Gawain und machte auf dem Punkt kehrt, um die Mitglieder seines Teams abzufangen, bevor sie in ihren Feierabend verschwanden.

Er betrat den Flur an in dem die Einzelnen Büros der verschiedenen Auror-Teams lag und machte sich auf den Weg zur Mitte des Flures, wo sein Büro lag. Zu seinem Glück, waren die anderen vier Mitglieder seines Teams noch dabei ihre Sachen zu Packen und so waren sie alle hier.

„Wir haben anscheinend ein Problem,“ fing er Trocken an sein Team zu beriefen. „Soeben hat Bones mir einen Patronus geschickt. Wir sollen mit allen Unterlagen schnellst möglich nach Hogwarts kommen. Anscheinend hat es ein Problem mit dem Trimagischen Turnier gegeben.“

Die vier Mitglieder seines Teams, sahen ihn nur verwundert an, bis er mehr oder weniger ihren Abend ruinierte. Keiner sagte etwas aber Gawain konnte an Hand ihrer Gesichter und Körperhaltung erkennen, dass sie ihn in diesem Moment am liebster verhext hätten.

„Also alles liegen lassen und zusammen Packen“, meinte Gawain nur noch, bevor er weiter in sein Büro ging, um die von ihm genutzten Unterlagen abzuholen.

~~~***~~~

Wärend die Auroren noch ihre Unterlagen zusammen suchten, war Professor McGonagall mit den drei Champions, ihren Schulleitern bzw. Hauslehrerin so wie Mister Bagman und Mister Crouch im Schlepptau die Kammer verlies, in der alle nur auf Dumbledore gewartet hatten.

„Was ist ir Los Dumbliedore?“, fragte Madam Maxime Dumbledore noch bevor die bei ihm angekommen waren in ihrem französischen Dialekt.

„Da Fragen sie Olympe besser Madam Bones Abteilungsleiterin für magische Strafverfolgung hier in England“, meinte Dumbledore und zeigte auf Madam Bones, die vor der versammelten Großen Halle stand wie ein General, der gleich seine Truppen einweisen würde.

„Madam Bones?“, fragte Madam Maxime Madam Bones, die sich zu den Neuankömmlingen umgedreht hatte.

„Die Infos, die ich bis jetzt von Schulleiter Dumbledore und Mister Potter hier bekommen habe, sehen wie folgt aus: kurz nach dem Mister Diggory als Champion für Hogwarts ausgewählt wurde und zu ihnen in die Kammer gegangen war, wurde ein viertes Pergament aus dem Feuerkelch geschossen. Auf diesem Pergament stand soweit ich es erfahren habe der Name von Mister Potter hier“, kläre Madam Bones die Neuankömmlinge auf.

„Eine Unverschämtheit, wie so hat Hogwarts zwei Champions?“, schoss es aus dem Champion für Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour heraus, wo bei auch bei ihr ihr Akzent stark zum Vorscheinen kam.

„Miss Delacour, das wollen wir klären. Was ich auf jeden Fall sagen kann, das Mister Potter nicht der Champion für Hogwarts ist. Dies ist wie vom Feuerkelch entschieden Mister Diggory dort“, meinte Madam Bones und zeigte auf Cedric.

„Amelia?“, kam es fragen von Mister Crouch.

„Barty, das hier fällt unter meine Aufsicht. Bei einem Event, das vom Ministerium ausgetragen wird, kam es noch vor Beginn zu Unregelmäßigkeiten, die so nicht hätten auftreten können“, meinte Madam Bones nur kühl zu ihrem Vorgänger auf ihrer Position.

~~~***~~~

Keine zehn Minuten nach dem Madam Bones Robbarts und sein Team angefordert hatte, betrafen die drei Zauberer und zwei Hexen die Große Halle in Hogwarts und gingen zielstrebig auf ihre Chefin zu. Natürlich war allen aufgefallen, dass es Neuankömmlinge in der Halle gab und die Schüler wurde erneut ruhig, da sie hofften neue Informationen zu bekommen.

„Madam Bones“, begrüßte Auror Robbarts seine Chefin.  
„Gawain, danke das du so schnell kommen konntest. Wir haben hier eine sehr merkwürdige Situation. Ein vierter Name wurde vom Feuerkelch ausgegeben“, vermerkte Madam Bones, als sie zusammen mit den Auroren zum Lehrertisch ging, um dort die Unterlagen durchzuschauen.

„Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe selbst gesehen welche Namen aus dem Kelch kamen und Mister Potter war nicht dabei!“, kam es verblüfft von Auror Kent Hammer.  
„Das kann ich nur bestätigen“, meinten nun die anderen vier Auroren.  
„Deshalb seid ihr hier. Ich und vor allem auch Mister Potter hier, wollen antworten“, meinte Madam Bones, vor sie anfing sie Dokumente zu überfliegen, bis sie zwei aus dem Stapel nahm und sie genau durchlas.

„Genau das was ich brauche“, murmelte sie und rief die Verantwortlichen für das Trimagische Turnier zu sich.

„Ich werde jedem hier jetzt sagen was los ist“, sprach Madam Bones und trat erneut vor den Lehrertisch, so dass sie zu allen Anwesenden Sprechen konnte.

„Zwei Sachen bevor ich anfange die Situation zu erklären: Nummer eins: Wenn ich spreche will ich nicht unterbrochen werden egal für was. Nummer Zwei: Wer sich nicht daran hält wird mit einem Silencio belegt. Verstanden?“, sprach Madam Bones und bekam ein Raunen zu Antwort.

„Gut, dann will ich mal Anfangen“; meinte sie und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes fingen die beiden Dokumente, die sie in der Hand hielt neben ihr in der Luft.

„Diese beiden Listen, sind die Namen, die unter ihrer Schule seit der gestrigen Ankunft der beiden anderen Schulen in den Feuerkelch geworfen wurden. Die linke Liste ist mit Namen, die die gesetzten Kriterien erfüllen und die andere nicht. Wie sie sehen können ist die Liste mit nicht erfüllten Kriterien sehr kurz, nur vier Namen. Allerdings muss ich ihnen mitteilen das diese Namen nie in den Feuerkelch geworfen wurden“, erklärte Madam Bones, was entgegen ihrer Ansage einen Tumult der Schüler und der Verantwortlichen auslöste.

Wärend die Schüler lauthalst herum schrien, versuchten die Verantwortlichen für das Turnier zu Amelia zu gehen. Doch ein Kanonen Schuss Zauber von Auror Hammer lies alle wieder verstummen. 

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, ich will nicht unterbrochen werden?“, fragte Madam Bones rhetorisch und sah umher.  
Betroffen sahen die meisten nach unten, denn sie wussten sie hatten es mehr oder weniger versprochen.

„Gut, dann kann ich ja jetzt weitermachen.“  
„Der Feuerkelch, hat das Ministerium für Zauberei nie verlassen. Was hier in Hogwarts stand, war eine fast perfekte Kopie des Original. Mit dem einzigen unterschied, dass es keine Auswahl treffen konnte, denn es ist ja eine Fälschung. Stattdessen hat die Kopie jedes Pergament, das in sie hinein geworfen wurde in einen Raum im Ministerium gesendet. In diesem Raum waren die hier anwesenden Auroren unter Eid dafür zuständig die Namen aller Personen zu überprüfen ob sie berechtigt waren am Turnier teilzunehmen. Dafür verglichen sie die Namen mit einem Register und wenn die Person den vom Ministerium gesetzten Kriterien entsprach wurde das Pergament in den ECHTEN Feuerkelch gegeben. Da es nur ein Kriterium, das alle Teilnehmer 17 Jahre und älter sein mussten, war dies schnell erledigt. Wenn dies nicht zutraf wurden die Namen aussortiert. Und bevor jemand sagt, dass meine Auroren jemanden beim Betrügen hätte helfen sollen, sie waren unter folgendem Eid: Ich werde die Namen der Personen auf ihr Alter und somit auf die Berechtigung Prüfen, um an diesem Trimagischen Turnier im Jahre 1994/1995 teilzunehmen. Das schwöre ich bei meiner Magie.“

Ohne dass Madam Bones etwas zu sagen brauchte, hoben die fünf Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen Lumos. Alle Fünf Zauberstäbe leuchteten an ihren Spitzen auf.

„Und wie sie alle sehen konnten, haben sie noch ihre Magie, also kann keiner der fünf Mister Harry Potters Namen in den Feuerkelch getan haben. Und bevor sie fragen, die Fünf waren in dem Raum, der nur mir bekannt war, eingeschlossen und nur ich konnte diesen Raum öffnen, ebenfalls unter Eid, dass ich niemandem in den Raum lasse und wie sie alle gesehen haben habe ich noch meine Magie als ich den Patronus beschworen habe. Frage?“

Sofort wurde es wieder laut in der Hakle, da jeder Fragen hatte, am meisten die Verantwortlichen des Turniers.   
Doch Madam Bones nahm als ersten Harry dran, der vor sie getreten war.

„Madam Bones, heißt das, das ich nicht verpflichtet bin an dem Turnier teilzunehmen?“, fragte der sie Hoffnungsvoll. 

„Genau das bedeutet es Mister Potter. Die Namen der Champions wurden schon vor zwei Stunden im Ministerium gezogen und der Feuerkelch erlosch als er Mister Diggorys Namen ausspuckte. Damit sind nur diese drei an den Vertrag mit dem Kelch gebunden“, erläuterte Madam Bones die Tatsachen.

„Danke!“, kam es freudig von Harry, der sogar so weit ging sie zu umarmen bevor er wieder zu Hermione rannte und sie ebenfalls umarmte.

„Noch Fragen?“, wollte Madam Bines wissen….

ENDE (?)


End file.
